


Bolted

by GreenhouseNurse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenhouseNurse/pseuds/GreenhouseNurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mask is drilled into his skull...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolted

After the incident at Gilbatrar his face looked greyish and smoky but otherwise normal. 

And then in hiding one night, a piece of flesh drips off his face like putty.

He doesn’t feel pain from it, but the nausea from seeing the rotting meat on the floor makes him nauseous and panicking he drags himself to the mirror in the bathroom.

It's cracked and dirty just as everything in this abandoned motel is but when he wipes away the grime, he can see a hole where a large part of his cheek should be.

He drags himself back to the room hyperventilating because it’s a dream. It has to be.

But as days go by, it gets worse. The flesh festers and rots and sloughs off of his skull leaving behind stringy, smoking, hissing connective tissue. 

He feels like he’s dying but the truth is much worse.

Days later he gets a mask and a drill, and in a panic he drills it into his skull. He can’t feel it anymore and it scares him. It scares him that he’s not quite normal, not quite human.

But it scares him less than looking in the mirror and seeing his face rotting away.

He goes to bed face now cold metal but otherwise he’s okay the rest of him is fine. He can’t afford not to be.

In the morning he wakes with meat dripping off his arms, hissing and smoky, and sharp monstrous claws on his hands.

And he screams,  
and screams,  
and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my response to a post on tumblr, where someone noticed that reapers mask was literally bolted to his face and that there were claw marks on it.
> 
> Also, once again I'm the reason we can't have nice things.


End file.
